Getting Away
by LilyGhost
Summary: Stephanie gets an 'all access' tour of the safe house that was briefly mentioned in To The Nines.


**Everybody and everything familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine. Warnings for a teeny bit of smut.**

"Pack a bag, Babe. We're out of here."

I know my face suddenly looked confused, because his words confused the hell out of me.

"We're out of _where_?" I asked.

"Trenton ... then Jersey."

"Did I miss something? You only told me that we'll finally get to spend an entire weekend together. You said nothing about us going somewhere to enjoy it."

"Remember when you were being terrorized by the 'Carnation Killer' ...?"

"There are still times I remember more than I care to about that. It didn't end well for Cone."

Ranger lips twitched at my sarcasm. "I mentioned that I have a house in Maine ..."

"You were serious? Why the heck would you have a safe house there?"

"Your reaction is why. The house sits on a large piece of property that's extremely secluded. Residents in town mind their own business ... "

"Is it a 'Rangeman' house, or is it really _yours_? You do like privacy more than most. I know, it's _the Bat Cave?!_ "

"Are you going to let me finish a sentence?"

I shrugged, only partially deterred. "You usually don't say more than a yes or no to something I ask, so I've gotten used to filling up the silence."

I swear he was rethinking his invite.

"I'll let you explain," I quickly told him. "And I promise to keep my mouth shut while you do."

"Your mouth staying shut is the last thing I want."

Was that a sexual innuendo? Or a sweet statement?

"It was meant as complimentary, Babe, whichever way you want to take it."

Okay ... he's obviously in a good - and also flirty - mood, so a getaway should be fun.

"What should I pack?" I asked, trying to picture what a weekend with Ranger in the woods would be like.

Ranger's a health and nature nut. Him having a place in no man's land isn't shocking, but I enjoy certain luxuries; like having a mall ten minutes away, being able to order pizza at any hour of the night, or getting to drive to a convenience store at two A.M. just because I'm feeling lucky and want a scratch ticket. And Ranger had said at the time that the house he's referring to _is_ in the woods with no Cheesecake Factory nearby. Aside from a different sex spot, I'm not sure what a weekend in Maine will give us that Jersey can't.

"Pack whatever you'd wear if we were staying in town," Ranger told me.

That's easy enough. And fifteen minutes later, we were on our way to the airport. I hate flying, but I discovered it's not that horrible when I have Ranger holding me through it. I was actually hoping we'd be in the air longer than an hour. We weren't. And the drive out to the mystery house was equally as pleasant as the plane ride, since Ranger's hand kept straying to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

He curled his fingers around mine at stop signs, then his hand moved to my leg, followed shortly after by it sliding up the inside seam of my jeans. I know we'll end up jumping each other at some point today, but I was ready to get 'a jump' on that sooner rather than later.

The thirty minute ride from the jetport in Portland, had me achy, jumpy, and if I'm being honest ... completely horny, but all thoughts of Ranger's body and what it should be doing to mine, screeched to a halt when he finally pulled up to the Coastal Batcave.

" _Jesus Christ, Ranger!"_ I took a breath and ordered my eyes to be less wide. "This isn't some little cabin in the woods, it's a freakin' country estate."

"It's just a hideout, Babe."

Understatement of the friggin' century! I'd been concerned when he left his Porsche in Newark and arranged for a big-ass pickup to greet us when we landed in Portland. I was even more worried when we seemed to be leaving civilization behind as we headed to our destination.

Ranger turned off what could only politely be called a main road, and continued to drive for at least a mile or two down what I would've guessed was a state park access road, or the only thing remaining of a long-dead mining town. Trees appeared to outnumber houses a hundred to one. Apparently, the road is misleading. It actually led to a beautiful, upscale home perched on top of a respectable hill.

" _Holy crap_ ," I whispered as Ranger parked.

I didn't wait for him, I was already out the door. While Ranger got our bags, I prowled around the property, quickly locating the connecting back decks that take you down to the water. Ranger left our things on the front porch and followed me.

"The Cross and Back rivers meet close to here," he told me. "From the dock, on a clear day, this view is enhanced by the sight of a small island a few miles out, along with another smaller one beyond it. Smugglers and rum runners used to hide out in the coves and inlets nearby."

I took my eyes off the slightly choppy water to look up at him.

"That seems strangely fitting somehow."

He dropped a kiss to the top of my head. "You want to see where you'll be sleeping tonight?"

"Definitely."

I know his arms are included in my sleeping arrangements, so anything else is just extra icing on a homemade layer cake. Ranger took my hand and led me back to our bags, and to the impressive weathered-gray shingled house. The outside looked like an extravagant coastal home, but the inside was a tech-nut/interior designer's wet dream, done in lots of oak-stained wood, white walls, with some type of protection device in every room.

The living room had a wood-burning fireplace and a wall completely made up of floor-to-ceiling windows so you can see the water from every corner of the downstairs. The post and beam design added a rustic feel to the otherwise contemporary place. The kitchen's huge with restaurant-grade appliances, but I have to say, I'm more impressed with the double-doored fridge that's fully stocked.

Just to see how interested Ranger was on making my stay enjoyable, I popped open cabinet doors until I found the one containing Confetti Cupcake Pop-Tarts, Tastykakes, Frosted Flakes, and my other kitchen staples ... like useless white bread, a large jug of peanut butter, and olives. I couldn't contain my smile.

"I want you to have a good time, Babe," Ranger told me, "not spend it accusing me of depriving you of something."

I got the impression that he isn't going to withhold _anything_ I want, even when it comes to him. That's something to fantasize about after I check out the rest of the place.

"There are _three_ floors?" I asked, noticing another set of stairs off the hallway before we'd reached the master bedroom.

"Yes. The top floor is a combination library, media room, and office."

"So you can get some work done even if someone is here invading your space?"

"You're the only one who's been allowed in this house while I'm in town."

" _Really?_ "

"Yes. I don't appreciate company when I want a break ..."

"Yet you invited me here?"

" _You_ I never need a break from."

And I just went right back to thinking about jumping his freakin' attractive bones.

He set our bags down on the king-size bed. "You can continue to explore while I arrange dinner."

"There's no Maine Ella, is there?" I asked.

"No, but I know what I'm doing in every room of the house; kitchen, shower, bedroom ..."

I don't doubt it. And I'm looking forward to testing him out in _every ... single ... room_ , even the 'library'. I guess I'll have to try to remain quiet in that one.

After I completed a search of our accommodations that would've made Grandma Mazur proud, I wandered down to the kitchen and sat at the bar, watching Ranger move efficiently around the room. He poured me a glass of champagne before using it in whatever chicken thing he's making.

"Something tells me we're not having pizza tonight," I said, looking on in fascination as he manned the stove.

"We're having champagne poached chicken breasts, a walnut/mixed green salad, and quinoa pilaf."

"And I'm going to like all of that?" I asked him.

"I guarantee you'll like anything I put in your mouth."

 _Gulp_.

He then lifted a forkful of pilaf out of the pan and held it to my lips.

"Trust me," he said. "Open up."

That was eerily similar to something he said during a shower we shared a while back. He had been right then, and I trust that he'll be right again. I opened my mouth and had a taste of what he offered. Damn, it's surprisingly delicious considering it's healthy crap.

"You're good at pulling together a meal that doesn't include bread or peanut butter."

"I excel at everything I do," he told me, not the least bit humble.

"Should I be doing something to help?" I asked, since he did all the driving, luggage toting, and now cooking.

"You can set the table on the back deck. We'll eat out there."

This is one thing I've definitely mastered. I took the plates, silverware, and _cloth_ napkins, through the back door and out onto the area of decking that had a small glass and metal table and two chairs. Since 'my job' at my parents' house is always to set the table, it didn't take me long. I figured I'd have a few minutes to spare while Ranger finishes up the food, so I decided to sort of dress up for our dinner date.

The time I took to take my ponytail down, and switch out my traveling clothes and sneakers for something flirtier, was definitely appreciated by Ranger when he saw me step outside as he was putting our plates on the table.

"That's a nice dress you're almost wearing."

I glanced down at myself. "You think? In one of Lula's magazines, they showed how to turn a scarf into a dress, so I thought I'd give it a try. Aside from us, there doesn't seem to be anyone around for miles."

I did make sure to find the largest scarf made from the heaviest material, though. I wanted to look sexy, _not_ like a porn star three seconds away from the money shot.

"Are you wearing anything underneath it?" He asked, seeming intrigued by the thought of me in a makeshift dress while being commando.

"You'll never know," I teased.

"Never?"

Who was I kidding? "Not until after dinner at least."

He gave me a wolf smile. "We'll eat fast."

What's sad, is that I know I'll be done my food and will be ready for him long before he swallows his second bite. He pulled my chair out for me, and then sat down himself. I peppered him with questions while we ate.

"Is this really a safe house or just a potential one?"

"As you've seen with the security measures I have in place, this property could be used to stash someone in an emergency, but only during your situation with Cone was I seriously considering loaning it out, even if Morelli ended up here with you."

My chicken suddenly reassembled itself inside my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I said, regret weighing down my words. "I was stupid and confused back then."

"Confused about your own safety?" He asked. "Or about Morelli?"

"Both."

"And now?"

" _Now_ ... I see that Joe never would've been happy with me."

"You wouldn't have been happy with him either, Babe."

"I know."

We didn't say anything else while we finished our meal. Then I decided to just spit out what I thought was the issue that had been keeping Ranger quiet.

"That won't happen again," I said to him.

"What won't?"

"Me bouncing between you and Joe, not sure of either of you or my feelings for you both."

"What are your current feelings?"

"I care about Joe, probably always will, but only as a friend ... someone I know I can count on, but one I refuse to depend on."

"And me?"

He moved his plate to the side, leaning forward so he could see my face better in the dwindling sunlight.

" _You_... I depend on more than I'm comfortable with, and love with an intensity that scares the friggin' crap out of me."

"The feeling's mutual, Steph. You're not alone, even if we're both flying blind here."

That's reassuring and more than a little frightening, since neither of us know what the heck we're doing when it comes to relationships, but what we've figured out so far has been pretty good.

I helped him gather our dishes and then I ditched my heels so we could take a walk along the tiny beach. We took the maze of decking from the back stairs all the way down the hill, and we headed towards the water. It feels like we've been on a serious date here, the way Ranger had seated me at the table, escorted me down the network of wood, and offered a hand to help me step onto his section of rocky shore.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, then I stopped to take in the view over the water. Ranger paused along with me and I slipped my arm around him, trying to physically capture the moment. The sun was just starting to set, and all the hard edges of the shore were softened by the disappearing light. I could see the first hints of orange and pink peeking out in the western part of the sky.

"Now I get why you bought this place," I said, leaning into his considerable muscle and warmth. "I thought I was a pavement, all night diner kind of girl, but this place holds a certain appeal, too."

"I'm glad you like it. If you want, we can come up here whenever I can arrange an escape from work."

"I'd definitely enjoy that. You know what else I'd enjoy?" I asked, turning my body so I was facing him.

"Dessert?"

"Do you have some besides Butterscotch Krimpets?" I said, momentarily sidetracked.

"No."

I blew out a slightly disappointed sigh, because I'm _only slightly_ disappointed. There's something better I'm interested in ... and I'm lucky enough to have him standing in front of me.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for the lack of dessert?" He asked, putting his arms around me.

"Maybe. Do you have something already in mind?"

"Yes. _You_."

I know exactly what to do with those two simple words. I stood up on tiptoes and put my mouth on his. Ranger took over from there. Less than a second later, I was mentally cursing the clothes keeping me from his skin. I've never been happier for Ranger's ability to read my body. He sensed my impatience and quickly tugged me back to the steps leading up to the house. Instead of going inside, though, he moved us to a secluded area of the deck that looked out over the water. Then he picked me up, sitting me on the hand rail.

"If you don't want to fall backwards into the water," Ranger said against the sensitive skin of my throat, "you'd better hold on tightly to me."

He was already working the one knot holding my 'dress' together. Sure ... I'm turned on, but I really don't have a death wish.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

I felt his lips tilt up against my bare shoulder. "No. Would you like me to stop?"

Okay, so I don't want to die, but thanks to Ranger's wandering mouth, my hormones are telling my brain to shut the hell up already.

"No," I said to him.

The flat part of wood I'm partially balanced on is narrower than my ass, but I know I won't put a stop to anything he wants to do ... despite the potential for disaster. As the fabric left my body, the soft breeze now blowing over it - along with Ranger's intent stare - had my nipples hardening immediately. The rest of my body was doing the opposite. My blood was heating, and all parts below my boobs were _softening_ , wanting to feel him on and in me again.

" _Now_ , Ranger," I whispered into his t-shirt, since I don't seem to have the energy to attempt to remove his clothes.

"I don't take orders well, Babe."

His mouth closed tightly around my nipple, while his hand ensured that the scarf was only offering my skin protection from the wood, not from him.

"Can you make an exception and listen now? I want you ... _bad_."

"And you'll have me," he said, "just not quite yet. Hold onto my shoulders."

That's the only warning I got, then his hand slid over my hip to grip my ass. His right hand worked my nipple as his mouth, lips, and tongue, started doing unbelievably good things to the lower half of my body. I no longer gave thought to plummeting to my death, because Ranger switched things up and synchronized his tongue flicks to match my pounding heartbeats. I honestly can't think of a better way to go if I was to die tonight.

After I practically drew blood trying to keep my whimpers from being detected by possible trespassers or boaters going for a sunset ride, Ranger stood and thrust into me as his tongue found mine. I could taste my body combined with his, and when he hit a toe-curling spot inside me - a spot only _he_ seemed to know about - I decided there actually _is_ a much better way to go and _go off_ , which I did ... with Ranger joining me two deep thrusts later.


End file.
